Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device including a display screen configured as a touch panel.
Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, various techniques concerning an electronic device have been proposed. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-170444 discloses a technique concerning a mobile phone that is one kind of the electronic device.
In the electronic device, an improvement in its operability is demanded.